My Mischievous Florges
by mothimas
Summary: A teenager learns that there is a bit more to the effects of evolution when his newly evolved Florges starts to perform new pranks on him...
1. Blooming

Author's note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and this is only a fanwork.

"Remember that using a stone to evolve a pokemon will prevent it from learning any more new moves that it could have learned from keeping it at its pre-evolution."

The words from my school instructor echoed from my head as I lay pinned down by the vines formed from my Florges. In vain I have tried to struggle and cry for mercy as she giggled at my pleas, constantly bouncing upon my dick to no end. Each collision with her hips impales it into her impossibly tight pussy, creating an even larger pool of sweat and sex, yet she continues to giggle at the same pace of her rhythm. It looks like she is enjoying the pleasure, though I believe she is enjoying my humiliation more than any act of copulation. I try to look away from what is happening to me, but her eyes gave me the same sultry look she gave me from the first time she evolved, incapacitating my will to turn away.

The black diamonds that covered her chest are peeled back to reveal two B-cup breast and (what I presume) one erect bulb on each globe that appears ready to be suckled by any passerby. She takes note of my gaze, smiles, and loosen the grip of her vines enough for her to pull my face into her chest, with my mouth placed directly onto her left nipple. I uncontrollably suckle it, having the unique flavor of her spread into my mouth. It's almost indescribable, like how the scent of a flower has an incomprehensible scent, only being described by its name. And yet, no fluid escapes, no matter how much I pull into my mouth. Instead, I was rewarded with more of this strong scent and more of her giggles, which convinces her to resumes her pace of grinding onto my lower body. As much as I fear what I am seeing, my body continues to betray my thoughts, as I grunt and grope her lithe body in synch with her giggling.

Her face lowers down to mine, hovering mere millimeters apart. From here, I can feel her breath on my face, each pant giving off that same unusual, sweet scent. She presses her body onto mine, her nipples poking and prodding my chest. Our lips collide once again, quite forceful on her part. Her tongue invades my taste and puts an even stronger scent into my body. I can feel it, my will to struggle leaving from each whiff of the scent. Could it be that she's using another move on me? Is she planning on making me comfortable or is she just tired of my struggling? Even if we were close friends, I still could not understand her reasoning for this. Still, I feel quite shocked that she still has more moves than I knew of, even after she evolved.

She stops kissing me for a moment and puts her forehead in direct contact of mine. As I noticed that it became harder to concentrate, I noticed my world being surrounded by flowers. I looked around, and noticed that the bouquet surrounding the Florges' head were closing, and I was about to be enveloped in them, seeing no one else but her and the flowers. The flowers were lively, tickling my face with each forced thrust, almost as if the flowers were kissing me along with her. The smell at this point was definitely overwhelming my reasoning and in haste, began to speed up my rhythm of thrusts, almost overpowering her until the flowers withdrew back towards her, releasing my head with a "THUD" onto the ground, and my mental state slowly coming back to me.

Suddenly, laughter can be heard from her previous giggles, as she suddenly picks up her own pace of our (one-sided, mind you) fucking. I could feel a sense of increased tightness around my dick, and knew that the inevitable is arising. As I await for my eventual need to release, my thoughts began to ponder about how it came to this. Why has she changed so greatly from the sweet and mischievous Floette that I once had? Where has my innocent pokemon picked up these techniques of sex? Why was I unable to see any signs of change? Just...why?

* * *

1 year ago...

I was waiting on an order of bottled limonades (Sprite) from the local cafe to share with my parents. As a shy individual, I am not very good with communicating with anyone outside of my family, but I have to earn some courage to speak up somehow, right? I can't always rely on others to talk for me. While I was waiting for the drinks to be poured, I took a look at some of the flowers that the store had decorated with over the summer. Although some of the flowers were definitely fake when compared to the real ones, it did help bring a bit of life to the town that many trainers forget after they get their first badge. After doing a quick look around, I started a feel a bit tired. "Guess the day is almost over, eh?" I said nonchalantly.

After a quick yawn, one of the flowers appeared right before my face.

I yelped and fell backwards on the floor, tumbling in complete shock. For a moment, I thought I fell asleep waiting for the order, as moving flowers is something that is only ever heard of in the Johto region. After a few moments from falling on my ass, I heard a small giggle coming from above my head.

"Tehetehetehetehe."

What I saw was a green/white, small arrow-shaped figure holding an orange flower, very similar to the ones around the cafe. Its eyes were a simple shade of black, but was easily reflected on a nearby street lamp. The mouth was partially covered by one of its hands, while the other was maintaining the flower. As I reorient myself from my tumble, I realized that the flower was being held by a pokemon, and that same pokemon had sneaked up on me while I was waiting for my drink, and was now laughing at my misfortune.

Just when I was about to say something, it suddenly realized that I was looking at it, and quickly fled back into one of the bushes at the cafe. I took several steps away from the encounter, knowing that I have nothing to defend myself if it decided to attack me. As I was about to flee for my life, the waiter came out of the door, holding a bag of bottles.

"Monsieur, your limonades-to-go are ready."

Through the chaos, I have almost forgot about my order of limonades. Suddenly, an idea popped in my mind that could coax the pokemon out of hiding while at the same time, not having to deal with another surprise attack.

"Um...I would ah.. like an extra limonade if you guys are still open."

Although I spoke a bit too quiet , the waiter nods and quickly pours another drink to add to the bag. I paid for the order and included a small tip for the waiter as thanks. I took a bottle from the bag and slowly approached the bush in which the pokemon had hid in. After a few moments of rustling, an eye pops out of the bush, spying on my every move. Although I flinched for a bit, I continued my path towards it until I was practically inches away from its eye. I never was this physically close to anyone before, yet here I am, staring at a pokemon with only a bag of drinks as my defense. I could feel my heart starting to pound quickly from the tension of the situation. I showed the bottle to the eye and in a rather shaky voice, said:

"Would you ah...like to drink one..with me?"

The pokemon's curiosity piqued at the drink, and came out of the bush. It looked at me, and then at the drink. This staring contest felt as though it was lasting for an eternity, but it has only been a few minutes. It was just me, the pokemon, and the drink, locked into a mental battle of choice.

Finally, the pokemon decided to give in to the pressure and approached the drink cautiously. After a few moments, it took the bottle out of my hand and started to drink. It was quite weird seeing the pokemon drink, as the bottle is two times the size of its body, and it never let go of the flower while handling the drink. At first, it appeared that it enjoyed the drink very much, as it was gulping it down in large amounts. And then suddenly, the tongue of the pokemon was out, with it trying to "fan" away the taste of the drink. I put two and two together, and chuckled at the conclusion I came up with.

"Hehe...you never had a soda before, I guess? Don't worry, its only bubbles, it'll do no harm."

Seems like now I was the one laughing at the misfortune of the pokemon. Eventually, it stopped fanning, and gave me quite a harsh stare. For a moment, I thought I screwed up good and angered it, but it too fell into laughter.

This went for about a good minute before I noticed that it started to get dark.

"Ah darn. I have to get home before my folks start to worry. Sorry, I gotta go."

"Flooo..."

The pokemon looks quite disappointed with my choice and looks at me with one of those don't-leave-me-alone looks you would get from a typical house pet. Although I am aware of this very common trick, I can't help but to fall victim to it anyway.

"Don't worry too much about it. Why don't we meet here again tomorrow?"

The pokemon's eyes beam at the opportunity, and happily nods its head. Before I walked away, it said one last word.

"Floette."

I was confused for a moment, but then I realized that it just said its full name. Floette, huh? As someone who didn't study pokemon like a regular trainer, the name sounds completely new to me. Still, It would be awkward to hang around a friend and not know each other's name, right?

"Oh right...I'm Michael. I'll see you tomorrow then.

I part ways with the pokemon and returned home. Upon arrival, my dad and mom were waiting for me at the front door. Their face held a wide, almost shit-eating grin when they have noticed that I returned. I recognized that face expression anywhere; it usually means that they have surprise fo-

"Oh my word! It looks like our son has finally come out of his shell. It's his first time arriving home late! This must mean that he has found a friend of his own! Or maybe he found himself a girlfriend?"

…Either that or create the worst assumptions that any teen has to deal with. Especially the stereotypical ones. I face palmed myself in shame at this accusation, placed the drinks on the floor and sighed.

"Seriously, a girlfriend? Is that the best thing you guys have in mind?"

My dad ponders the thought for a moment, and replies, "Hmm…perhaps your right. I might be looking too far ahead into the future." He examines my face, and his grin grew even wider. "But it DOES look like you have made a friend!"

I just stood there, my poker face suddenly challenged by the truth that my parents have somehow discovered. Still, I tried to control my jimmies and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "What makes you say that?"

My mom then points toward my head and said, "Oh, you don't have to be shy about it, son. Even if you may have a problem opening to people, it is quite obvious to us when you somehow make a friend. Call it a parent's intuition."

Dad then intervenes and said, "That, and you have a flower on your head."

Flower?

"Flower?" I said in confusion. I then looked at the tip of my forehead, only to notice a familiar pair of eyes suddenly come into my vision. "Flooooooo!"

I blinked once, screamed and rolled onto the floor once again in shock. After a few seconds of falling on my ass, I just realized that the Floette I met back at the café not only followed me, but managed to scare me to the floor once again. The familiar giggling from the pokemon is now accompanied by my parents, who were quite amused by the antics of it. All I could do was just stare in confusion. Why had the pokemon followed me to my home? Was it that lonely?

"So much for not wanting to be a trainer, eh?" My mom commented.

"W-w-what?! Of course I still don't want to be a trainer! There has to be other things in life than just traveling the world!"

Actually, if I recall, I was honestly never interested in becoming a trainer. The idea of traveling the world, just catch and battle other pokemons, never really appealed to me. Additionally, I never did like the idea of collecting or doing errands for teachers that I'll never see again once I start them. I also don't like the idea of just leaving pokemon in a computer, forever to be unused because I needed to catch them to fill some stupid computer that is very likely to have already been filled. Even though I have definitely listened to some interesting stories from the past, from Red's journey and disappearance into Mount Silver to Black and White's quest to stop Team Plasma, my interest in trainers were still quite null.

My parents shook their head, wagging their fingers. "Tch Tch Tch. That's not what the pokemon seems to believe," they said in sync. "Just look at her!" Dad points out.

Her? How did my dad know that the pokemon was female? Even though my knowledge of pokemon are slim, I at least know that it is not possible to know most genders pokemon from just seeing it. Unless…

"Dad, did you jus-"

"I'm stopping you right there and say that this species is females only. It doesn't take a genius to know that."

"I didn't know it was female only." My mom says and gives my dad her signature pouting look.

Before I could join in on her accusation, the Floette hovers right beside me and gave a small hug to my face. Although I am generally not fond of physical contact with other people, I couldn't help but think of it as a bit cute, and didn't other resisting. We just stood there, watching my parents accuse each other of being a pervert, even when they're married to each other.

As we watch, more questions began forming into my mind, the strongest one being, "Why am I allowing someone that I barely know touch me?" I am not the type of person who is quick to make ever-lasting bonds with someone. I recall in my elementary years that it took me almost a year of chatting with a friend of mine before I actually decided to acknowledge that we were friends to other people. And yet here I am, allowing a pokemon that I met only once to hug my face with no struggle on my part. Could this be one of the effects of having pokemon around you?

My thoughts were cut short when I noticed my parents are suddenly looking at me with eyes of awe. My mom then squealed like a school girl in love and covers her checks with her hands.

"Oh my GOOOOOOOOOSH! They're so cute together! It's almost like they were meant to be together!"

While I should be embarrassed at this situation, I can feel my face losing its color. When my mom doesn't act her own age, then it's quite obvious she has a plan. The pokemon notices the change of feeling on my face and tilts her head in confusion. Oh if only she knew.

"You're quite right, dear. It is quite obvious that you two share a bond…that even we parents…cannot comprehend!" My dad says, while clutching his chest and exaggerating his tears. "Therefore, we have no choice but to come to this. Michael, you are going to become a trainer and have fun with your new friend!"

…Somehow, I am not very surprised that this is what my mom was squeeeing about from before. A pokemon follows me home, and they instantly want me to become a trainer. "You see, we even have a trainer card for you. We've been waiting to give this to you for almost six years now…" … "Just imagine, our son, out in the world, going through unknown places, fame! Glory! All his! While we just sit back and say 'That's our son!'…" They chat amongst themselves as I start to come up with my usual defense strategy that protecte me from trainerhood for six years.

"You guys, you DO know that I have no plan on doing those journeys into the unknown, just to achieve some goal that will never help me in the future, right?"

"Oh, of course we understand! We would never do something so irrational like throwing you out into the wilderness!" I nod in agreement, at least happy to know tha- "…Unless you are educated, of course." My dad said.

…Huh?

My dad's face then shifted into a smirk. "I'm saying that we won't send you out without proper education about the basics. Therefore, your mom and I decided that we're sending you to the Pokemon Trainer School to learn all about pokemon until you can go on your own! Isn't that wonderful?"

My parents then chatted amongst themselves about stuff like supplies, tools, lessons, new school cafes at Luminose….eventually I stopped paying attention. While I would object to such situation, the Floette near my face only looked at me and smiled. That simple smile made me lose the will to fight back on the decision and I only stood there, spaced out. I guess now I have no choice but to become a trainer…

* * *

Several Months later...

A small group of students and teachers were riding on Skiddos and Gogoats, traveling from the L'ecole Cafe in Luminose City to Camphrier Town, which is where the new Pokemon Trainer School will be located. This is because of a deal that the principal has made with the owner of Parfum Palace, in which the owner traded his old Shabboneau Castle to the principal in exchange for having a cafe where "the heroes of Kalos have first entered," or some crap like that. I am not too familiar with the details, but both sides were quite happy to make the exchange.

The traveling herd of grass types was quite a sight to see in Luminose; it almost looked like a parade, with the Gogoats carrying the teachers and principal being followed by the students riding on the Skiddo. It would look like a typical herd, except for one Gogoat that is in the middle of the group of Skiddos, holding the only teenage student in the group, me.

I remember it was quite a sight, a 17 year old person accompanied by his parents on his way to a small café filled with young student trainers, asking to be enrolled in a school for newcomer trainers. I was practically the local gentle giant of the class, if a bit shy. With the Floette, the only "friend" at my side, it already felt like the world was challenging me. Still, I kept on, and I did learn quite a bit more about my pokemon in general;typing matchups, status aliments, pokeballs, all that stuff that was essential for battling.

Speaking of pokemon, I also learned quite a bit about the Floette I befriended. From what I learned, she is a pure fairy type, with an emphasis on attacking from a range. Strong against dragons, fighting and ark type and weak against poison and steel types. We won some battles and lost to others, just as a typical student goes through. Thankfully I don't have to worry about paying for losses since tese are just for practice. Through our time together, the Floette…no, my Floette, developed some interesting moves, consisting of Magical Leaf, Wish, Grassy Terrain, and Fairy Wind. Not impressive, but it got us quite far.

It also turned out that she is much more of a prankster than when I first thought at our first encounter. From showering petals on my head upon entering a room to doing her normal jump scares on me when I least expect them, she loved to use jokes on me and the people around her. The kids absolutely love the pranks, and while I do admit that I don't like getting pranked, can't help but to laugh at my misery, too. One of the kindergarten students seemed to be aware that I was the biggest target for the pranks and told me:

"Hey Michael, I thinks yur Floette might has a crush on yew." My head practically snapped at his direction and a look of complete dumbfounding confusion can be seen on my face. Completely caught by surprise, yet by something so far-fetched, all I could do was look at him, trying to comprehend what he's talking about. He continues to speak. "Y'know how a boy woul' prank a giwr or a giwr woul' prank a boy when dey likes each otter? I thinks yur phokemawn is doin' the same ting."

I think about what the kid said, but then denied internally that such a thing couldn't happen. That would be far too cliché, even for Floette, to do. At that time, I was quite certain that love doesn't blossom that quickly, and it would take years to develop such a thing. I've heard of tales of a pokemon falling in love with a human, but for it to be consensual? I believe that is impossible.

Anyway, after traveling through a route filled with flowers and one Gogoat accidently trampling over a Bunnelby, we arrived at Camphrier Town, which seemed more like a village than that of a town. All the buildings but the pokemon center were made of stone, almost as if it were carved to stay there for life. A flute, along with a harmonica, can be heard playing from one of the rooftops, its tone spreading throughout the town. We got off the pokemon and walked to the Shabbou Castle

Although the castle wasn't as tall as some of the buildings in Luminose City, they weren't lying about the castle portion of the name. The building was surrounded by a moat accompanied with a stereotypical drawbridge. It, too, looked as though it were carved from the same stone the buildings were. For some odd reason, the building looks surprisingly older than everything else in the town, most likely because all the vegetation around the area is practically missing. How the principal was able to get this land from the owner I'll never know.

At this point, people were calling their pokemon out to introduce them to our new school building. There were a couple of mixed reaction, and some pokemon just outright jumped into the moat, more interested in the water than in the actual building. I decided to follow the crowd, taking out the Nest Ball in my pocket, pushing the white button, and throwing it into the air. The ball pops into a blast of purple light, and my Floette appeared in front of me, holding her signature orange flower in her hands. She greets me with her usual smile as I point to the castle.

"Well, looks like this will be our new school building from here on. What do you think?"

Floette took a look at the castle, and for once, saw a different face from her usual happiness. It was that of pure horror. It almost appeared as her face became even whiter than normal. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were blankly staring at the old building, almost like a thousand yard stare described in the wars. Concerned, I rubbed her head with my finger and said, "Floette, you ok? You're kind of spacing out." That seemed to bring her back to reality. She looked at me, and then looke back at the castle.

She screamed. " FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Instantly, she charges towards the mansion and heads towards the wall. She starts to emit an unusual power from her flower, which appears to drop down onto the dirt of the castle. At this moment, I am thoroughly confused about my pokemon's behavior. Never before have I seen her in such a frantic manner.

"Floettes in general have the ability to create large gardens, and are able to see where flowers have once grown in the past." I jumped a bit in surprise and turned my head to one of the teachers, who specialized in teaching about the pokedex information. He had a small smile on his face, and continued his explanation. "Though this building was very old, it too had an amazing garden back then. The Flabebe evolution line believes that it is their duty to vegetate land that once had flowers over it."

The principal notices the small talk and suddenly declares, "Hmm, your Floette has given me a perfect idea. Everyone, our first assignment is to clean up our new school! The one that helps out the most will not only get a high grade, but will also be the first to accompany me to the Parfum Palace!"

All the kids gasped, and ran into the castle to get that "award." With only their hands and their pokemon to aid them, they began the process of cleaning the castle. It was almost like one of those scenes where everyone is doing a montage of working on a project to get to an outcome. Throughout the day, you could see them cleaning the floor, the tables, the wall, and somehow the outer 2nd floor wall. How the hell are they hanging onto the wall without any support, not even from their pokemon!?

Me? I stayed outside for a few more minutes, watching my Floette trying to revive the garden. She seemed to be working quite hard, but I can tell that she's tiring herself out. Although I know that it would not be much, I decided to help her out by planting some berries that I had collected into one of the areas she was trying to revive. This continued until the evening, when she finally noticed that someone was helping her planting new life into the dirt, me. She looked at me in surprise at what I was doing, as no other kid wanted to help restore the garden.

"I don't know much about plants, but if what the teacher said is true, and that you can see gardens that once existed, it only makes sense to help you out right?"

Floette looks at me for a few moments, and her eyes became teary. I believed I may have said something wrong, but then her lips curved into a smile at the right moment to relieve myself from worry. What I did not expect was a sudden tackle to the ground with my Floette's face buried in my cheek. How the hell can such a tiny body have so much power?! I was pretty much left comforting the pokemon, who was crying of happiness, over a simple act of kindness, when a certain glint on the floor catches my eye.

I stood up and walked towards the glint, with my Floette hanging close onto my face. The glint now reveals itself to be a peculiar rock. It appeared light green in color, and had a model of what appeared to be a yellow flower within it, something like that of a toothpaste marble, that has an orange/white strip painted inside it. It reflected so much light up close that it almost radiated a glowing effect. I picked up the stone to get a closer look at it. Even the stone feels warm to the touch, yet it still has an unusually smooth touch to it.

I've seen this stone before, but can't put my finger on it. I shrug, guessing that I've should've paid more attention in class so that I didn't had to have trouble identifying it. I showed the stone to Floette and asked.

"Hey Floette, you think you know what this stone is?"

Although I didn't expect a worded response, I at least thought we had a mutual confusion as to what this stone is. She too, looks at the stone in confusion, and puts her hand out to touch the stone.

"WAIT! DON'T LET HER TOUCH THAT STONE!"

I turned my head to one of the teachers, who was frantically running towards us. "That thing is an evolution stone! If you use it now, your Floette wo-" However, it was too late, as her hand had already touched the stone. Her body became enveloped into a white light, as I begin to see an evolution happen before my eyes. That is, until the stone in my hand exploded and shoved me to the wall, along with the teacher. I landed on my back, which thankfully got sturdier after falling all over it for several months. The teacher, however, landed on his head, knocked out cold before he could finish his explanation. Bummer.

I groaned in pain and looked up at the smoke, which covered the area where my Floette once floated. Concerned, I called out to her, hoping that she'll reply to my voice. What I heard instead scared the ever loving crap out of me.

"FLORGES? Flor?"

I find myself falling backwards onto the floor, and when the smoke came up, I saw what almost appeared to be a human woman, whose legs reminded like that of a mermaid…with an extra leaf growing on the left and right side of the end rather than fins. Her head had the same round shape, but her eyelashes cover almost half of her eyes. Her arms appear almost as long as mine, and her hand now has detailed fingers aside from mitten-like hands. Additionally, she no longer had her signature orange flower in her hand, but has a bouquet of orange flowers growing around her; from a distance, once could accidently mistake her as a walking bouquet. Literally. Her body is significantly larger than before because as I got up, her height matched that of my body. It took an appearance slightly resembling a pear, with her width increasing from her chest (that apparently grew a diamond-like bra, don't know how that happened) to her uh…hips I think and back down to her "legs."

I found myself struck with shock and awe at what I saw. My pokemon had just evolved right in my eyes. Apparently she called out Florges too. Guess that will be her new name. I now believe that was an evolution stone that I just used on accident, eh?

My pokemon seemed to have been examining herself as well, taking a better look at her own body. She seems to be amazed at the transformation she went through, exploring and groping every part of her new body. It was there that I realized that she really could put off a human-like look, and she even has breasts! "How the hell can a pokemon have a bra AND a human-ish chest? Is that even possible?" I thought to myself.

I got up, approached her and asked, "Well Floett-err…Florges, what do you think of your new form? How do you feel?"

Florges turned herself to face me and looked at me for a moment. And then it happened. She looks at me directly in the eyes, lowered her eyelids and her mouth slowly shaped into that of a smile. She approaches me to get an even closer look into my eyes. As I continued to look directly, a feeling of nervousness began to twang onto my nerves, something that I haven't felt in quite a couple of months. It felt as though someone was deciding whether I should be accepted or rejected from one of those special programs, and you barely meet the minimum requirements. It felt like her stare had me in chains, binding me from moving away from my impending doom.

Our eyes remain locked in this tension filled atmosphere for a while, and then she lowers her head, bumping my nose with her bouquet of flowers around my head. I looked in confusion, and she places her hand on some of the flowers in her bouquet, and pulls them to my nose. It appears as though she wants me to smell her flower. While I was never a fan of smelling flowers, I complied (in caution of having that stare placed onto me again) and sniffed a portion of her bouquet.

Warm. Sweet. Refreshing. So many things could be described from the scent that was entering my nostrils. This smell feels very familiar, but there's just no way it can be completely described. Nothing that I know of could give off such an amazing smell, not even the berries from the city, nor the perfume/cologne from the city. "Amazing…"was all that I could say about it. My Florges seems to have noticed my amazement, and giggled in response. That giggle. At first, I thought it was so cute when it was being done when she was a Floette, but now it has a somewhat mature sound to it, almost…tempting? I was never able to fully comprehend it until the end.

"Hello? Anyone alright? We heard an explosion outside!" It looks like the children and other teachers have finally noticed the explosion and have come out of their heavy cleaning session to check on it. The teachers gathered around the knocked out professor and took him inside for some rest, but the majority of the children noticed my evolved Floette, and surrounded me and her in amazement. There was much chatter, but I never paid attention to it. I was more concerned with that stare she gave me and the change in her giggle. While I was pondering, my Florges came over and hugged me, this time her arms reach across my body for a full on hug. I jumped in surprise, but I eventually returned the hug to her. So much had just happened in a little time, and at that time, I believed it was enough thinking for a day.

I should've came to the conclusion on that day that events like these normally happen for a reason, even if it was simply innocent.


	2. Pollinating

After that day, Florges practically became the star of the class. Whenever she comes out of my nest ball, the kids would be watching her in adoration, whether in battle or just idling around. Some would even walk up to her to ask for one of her flowers, while others would want her to "tutor" their pokemon into becoming as strong as her. Others could not wait to evolve their own pokemon to properly challenge her to a battle. However, I noticed that although her power is significantly stronger than her last evolution, her moves still only consisted of the four she had as a Floette. Before we knew it, a week almost passed by.

Although I noticed a slight change in my Florges's behavior, such as her not puling as much pranks on me when she was a Floette, I paid it no mind, and thought that it was common for a pokemon to get tired of stuff like that. For some odd reason though, she will occasionally look at me for a rather stretched out periods of time. It was a bit weird, but I didn't pay it much mind.

One day, the teacher that tried to stop the evolution returned to class after recovering from his head injury. Ironically, he decided that this week's lesson would be about the concepts of evolution. I spaced out for the majority of the lesson until he started to talk about evolution stones.

"Alternatively, some pokemon will only evolve when they come in contact with evolution stones, where generally, will evolve into their final form. Although their final evolution are much more impressive and stronger than before, it comes at a price. When they evolve, they can no longer learn any new moves through standard training, and attempting to teach it other moves can be very expensive. From spending tons of money to searching for extremely rare items, just remember that using a stone to evolve a pokemon will prevent it from learning any more new moves that it could have learned from keeping it at its pre-evolution."

Something tells me that the professor was not happy about what happened to him on the day of my Florges's evolution. Why? No reason in particular, except that he emphasized on the not learning new moves part, on purpose. This pretty much sucks since I believe there are more powerful moves she could've learn rather than a simple magical leaf or fairy wind. Still, what happens have happened, so I guess she and I will just have to deal with it for now?

During lunch (I always ate outside, preferred to be away from conversations while I eat), my nest ball was rattling in my pocket. It looks like my Florges wants to check on her garden again, so I flung it in the air, releasing her from the ball in an explosion of light, as she gently floats down to my side. She looks at me for a moment and gives me a genuine smile, saving me from seeing that unusual smile she did before. I leaned my head towards the garden, giving her the signal she wanted to see. She doesn't hesitate to check on the flowers and trees we've planted. It is almost as if she were caring for her own children she had not seen for years, almost emitting a motherly appearance towards them.

While she focused on the flowers, I decided to look at the berries I've planted, some of which were bearing flowers and berries of their own. According to my teacher's lesson, some of these berries were given names like Cheri, Pecha, Rawst, Oran… so many names… hard to remember most of them. I reached for a pink one which I think was called Pecha Berry. As I picked it out, I winced in the small pain I felt from stretching my back. "Guess I haven't fully recovered from that explosion, huh?" I said to myself.

As I rubbed my back a little, Florges called out to me, likely concerned about the sudden noise I made. I tried to explain to her that the pain is little and easily ignorable, but she doesn't exactly believe my statement. I sigh; having no other proof than visual proof, I turn my back to her and lifted my shirt to reveal my back, revealing all of its slight-brownish color. Although my skin tome remains constant, a few dark, small marks can be seen on it, likely from the impact from the wall during her evolution. While I would be lying that it was irritating to sleep on my back, I still believed that it's only a minor hit, and would likely go away in a couple more days.

Florges, at first, sounded concerned that she might be the cause of my reason to be hurt, but I reassured her that it wasn't the case, as the evolution occurred by complete accident. I felt Florges's hand stroke my back in an attempt to prove me wrong by touching some of the marks to make me feel pain, but as I said before, it wasn't that serious, so I dealt with it. Suddenly, both of her hands were on my back, caressing it like a massage therapist assessing the toughness of the body before starting the session. I shuddered at the sudden change of pressure, and turned my head to question her. "Florges? W-w-what are you-"

Her partially covered eyes from her eyelashes, and that slowly forming smile were the first two things that I saw as I turn my head to question her. "She's doing it again," I said to myself, "She's giving me that look again." I attempted to remind myself to not look directly towards her, but it is too late, as my brown irises line up to her eyes.

As before, I stood there, speechless and unwilling to move, as my Florges suddenly lifted the rest of my shirt off of me and threw it aside, revealing the rest of my build to her. Although I was not overly built like some teenagers, I at least had a well-developed gut and chest, likely from running away from fights and from traveling to and from home and the school. I think my short black hair complements the idea of flight, but not very much. My arms, I guess, could use a bit of work, but none of that appeared to matter to Florges, as she examined and felt the texture of my upper body to her liking. As she examines me, a strange though came into my head, "Is…is she checking me out?"

Florges's smile only continues to grow as she begins to massage and grope my arm muscles, even if there are more narrow the standard person. She traces it carefully and elegantly from start to finish and back again. From shoulder to elbow, all the way to my hand and back. After a few times of repetition, she stops at my right hand, picking it up and holding it with hers. Feeling the warmth in my hand, I feel myself turning red in embarrassment and lower my head in vain to hide it. Someone is holding my hand, something that I would never think of doing to anyone else besides my parents. Even if that someone is a pokemon, I can't help but to feel nervous and all giddy inside that I was actually holding hands with someone.

She noticed my sudden change in heat, and giggled in response to my face. At this point, I can at least confirm that the giggles had something in them that were giving me a subtle hint, yet I was unable to fully translate it. Her head approaches mine as she raises my hand to my sight. "What is she planning to do? This isn't like her to be this quiet…" I thought to myself. Of course, somehow, she was able to pick up my thoughts like drinking from a river, and stated in a rather, vocal mix between exaggeration and playfulness, "Flooooooor…ges."

She then proceeded to bring my hand up to one of her breasts, still covered by the diamond, and allowed my hand to sink into it.

"W-WHA!?" I said out loud. Thankfully, no one heard what I just said, as a sight of a teen groping his pokemon would be…quite odd, really. I felt like jello ready to collapse on its own weight, realizing that my pokemon just allowed me to touch one of her breasts. I feel myself heating up, and quickly said, "F-f-f-florges! D-d-d-do you know what you a-a-are d-doing? T-t-t-this is something you should o-o-o-only allow your l-l-l-lover to do! I-I-I-I don't want t-t-to take adv-v-v-vantage of yo-u-u-u like this!"

She only smiled and giggled in response. She then nodded her head in understanding, took my other hand, and directed it into her other breast. I almost shrieked at the realization that now both of my hands are touching breasts from a pokemon. To think that my first time touching breasts would be from my first pokemon friend…this is wrong. Very, very wrong.

After a few second of initial shock, I realized that my Florges is still pushing my hands into them, waiting for me to make my move. From here, now that my heartbeat calmed a bit, I began planning on explaining why I can't do this to her anymore and why we should stop. It sounded easy enough back then.

…

Teenage hormone-induced curiosity demands more knowledge of the feeling of breasts, however, and overrides my initial demand.

My hands rubbed her diamond-shaped bra, with my fingers trying to get through it to reach the skin underneath it. They began to sink as my palms pushed further into her chest. Soft was the only world I could describe what my hands were feeling. It felt almost like a stress ball, if it had a dense core in the center. Although I am familiar with the feeling of softness, there was something about this kind of softness that made me continue with the task at hand. Dare I say, even my mind began to enjoy this feeling, betraying every restriction I had kept to myself.

Eventually, I reached a point where a small bulge of her bra can be seen between my fingers from the force of my fondling. Although I managed to have enough control to slow down the speed of my hands, my palms seemed to develop a mind of its own, wanting to feel more of the breast hidden underneath the black layer. I can hear here makes noises, something between a mix of that of a giggle and a moan. I couldn't tell the difference. Eventually, something hard began to poke my palms, a contradiction to the plush feel of her chest from a few moments ago.

It was at this point she pushed me onto the grass, with her on top of me. Although she did so with a gentle force that I probably could've resisted, I felt all need to fight back lost from the sensation of touching her breasts. Her face was once again, at a very close proximity to mine. If she wanted to, she could've kissed me right there and then. Instead, she seemed to savor in the situation I am in now, giggling at my reaction of the sudden turn of events. As I looked at what she planned on doing to me, I saw a hand reach down to my pants, towards my groin area…

Before she made contact, the bell rung with a loud chime, signaling the end of lunch. At this moment, I quickly got up, almost pushing my Florges off, and quickly said, "Welllookslikelunchisoverandyourdonewithcheckingyourgarden!" Before she could have a chance to respond, I pull the nest ball out of my pocket and aimed it at her. "GladIcouldhelpyoucareforthegardenkthanksflorgesreturn!"

With a flabbergasted expression on her face, I returned her into the nest ball swiftly and returned to the school. As I walked through the rooms, many questions flooded my mind about what just happened back there. "Was she really going to…?" was probably the best way I could sum them up. Additionally, her bouquet was giving off a very familiar scent, but I was unable to pinpoint when I first smelled it from.

I guess you could say that I was saved by the bell. Literally.

* * *

I began to notice how Florges is changing. Well not really, but I did take note of her sudden want to pull pranks on me. One would think that she would be doing it just to re-live her time as a pre-evolution, but there is a significant difference from the pranks she now does on me. Specifically, they have become rather…intimate. From her suddenly pushing my head to her chest to sneaking a slap on my behind using one of her concealed vines in her bouquet, she rarely misses a chance to tease me, especially when we are alone. At times, she would even suddenly peel back her diamond bra, showing me one or both of her breats. You could call it her way of showing affection. I call it borderline molestation. Come to think of it, I could've sworn that she forgot how to use vine whip during our time in the trainer school…

It seems that her teasing has affected me as well, as I began to stare on occasion towards her direction. Although the people only suspect that I was just simply staring into space from exhaustion, I was actually examining her characteristics, just like how she did with me. I began to be aware of not only her B-sized chest, but of her rear as well, which was one of her biggest aspects of her figure, complementing her figure like that of a pear. Although I believe she technically lacks legs, her ample hips complements well with her jiggling backside, making it appear as though her rear was spacious. Whenever we were to get into a trainer battle with one of the students, I would always find myself staring at it and shaking my head to get those thoughts out of my head. Not surprisingly at this point, my Florges knew that I was staring at her more and more, but didn't say anything or even giggle about it. Instead, she only smiles and continues on with the battle. On occasion if we won, she would float away, swaying those hips I've stared at towards my direction. Even though I would end up turning my head the other direction, she would still knew that I was watching her voluptuous behind, and would enjoy the attention I am giving to her physique.

I was becoming afraid of her. I would begin to see her in places that I would saw as safe havens, even when she's in her nest ball. She would stare at me using her sultry gaze, paralyzing my body and giving her full control of it. She would enter some of my dreams to pick up where we left off during lunch, ravaging me with relentless force. At one point it got so bad that I actually skipped a night of rest just to avoid seeing her in my sleep. Although I was exhausted in my classes, I believed that it was worth it.

I have attempted to talk to her about stopping this teasing, but somehow I made it worse.

During recess, where the other kids are out hanging around the bridge and front part of the garden, I was on the other side of the castle away from prying eyes, about to talk to my Florges about her "pranks." I took out my nest ball, and after a few moments of hesitating, I pushed the button, summoning her in front of me in a pop of light. She looks around for a moment until her eyes met mine, of which I tried to keep a serious face. She appeared surprise at my appearance, not familiar with seeing me like this. I then proceeded to begin my chat with her.

"Florges, we need to talk about your new 'pranks'. I know you love to pull them on me, but these new pranks of yours are really troubling me, in more ways than one. I don't see our bond as a simple trainer to pokemon, but as best friends together forever. So I ask of you, please, stop-"

Her face suddenly comes a bit close to mine and a smile begins to form in her face. I can feel myself shuddering from her ghastly influence, but I was able to speak out the rest of what I wanted to say. "…p..p..pulling them on me?"

She looks at me for a moment, with one of her hands covering her mouth, almost in surprise of what I said. I probably would too, when a friend asks another friend to stop what they like to do.

After a few moments, she nods her head in agreement. I blinked, and practically fell onto the floor in gratitude for her finally accepting something that I asked of her. I thanked her repeatedly. She giggles and taps my head to look up towards her, pointing a finger in the air. Apparently she wants something in return for my question. I got up and happily agreed to give her whatever she wanted in return. I was practically beaming happiness towards her face, unaware of what is to come. Anything would do to stop her from pulling those intimate pranks on me. Once I did this favor, we can go back to being friends who are practically forced into staying in trainer school until graduation. For a moment, I was truly happy with sticking for myself.

She then proceeded to pull my head towards hers, and our lips intertwine with one another for the first time.

I felt it, the world stopping, the wind silencing, the noise of the kids on the other side dying down, pausing in motion and volume. Even the rushing water around the castle ceased to flow, as she added more pressure into the locking of our lips. Although her eyes were closed during the pause of time, seemingly caused by Dialga himself (I think he controlled time, maybe?), mine were wide open, in complete shock of what she was doing to me. She was kissing me; not some cute check kiss or forehead kiss, but a full fledge, direct kiss to me. Is this…what she wanted in return?

I…I don't even know how to describe it. I just lost my first kiss…to a pokemon. No, I lost my first kiss to someone who I saw as my only best friend.

Eventually she broke the kiss and held my face to align it with hers, showing me that sultry look that I feared from the day of her evolution. One would think that you'd adapt to seeing it time after time again, but I never got used to it. I still feel my legs weighed down like lead, unable to move from the spot. Thankfully, I at least figured out how to speak while being stared down.

"I…I-I-I-I-I'm serious, Florges! I w-w-w..want you to stop doing things l…like that to me! If a k-k-k-kiss is what you want from m-m-me in order to stop this….then we finally made up…right?"

Florges looked into the air and pondered a bit, then with a smile on her face, she looks towards me and said, "Flo." It didn't take a genius to know that she just used the word "no" to my request. Before I could object, she pulls me towards her once again and gives me an even deeper kiss than the first. At this point, I can definitely feel her tongue interlock with mine, practically leaving me breathless, figuratively and literally. Although I could not move my head and my body refused to comply, my mind was still struggling. Not wanting to hurt her, I gained enough control to flail my arms widely and randomly to signal her to stop (and at least give me some fresh air to breathe).

However, I flailed my arms a bit too uncontrollably, and my hand essentially lands onto her rear end, makes a rather large "clap" sound in the progress. She hums out a loud "Mmmmm!" sound in my mouth, almost like a moan of surprise, and she breaks the kiss, letting a small string of saliva leftover from the aftermath. I backed straight into the wall, clenching my chest and gasping for fresh air, recovering from what I believed to be an attempted smothering. Through kissing.

As I attempted to recover from almost crossing the beyond, I felt something soft bump onto my waist, pushing and pinning me into the wall. I stammered and lifted my head up to see my Florges's plush rear rubbing on my groin, barely protected by my pants. She was bent over, giving me a complete view of her back and womanly curves, practically showing me "her goods." As she pushes her behind further onto my pelvis, she doesn't just push it towards me; she waves it around me, rubs it on my pants, and even jiggles it in all directions, almost trying to put me into a hypnotic trance, with her butt being the object of focus.

And it was working.

"H-Huh!?" was the only thing I could blabber out, before she simply turned her head to me and winked to me. All I could do was stare as my pokemon giggles at my reaction and gives me her variation of a lap dance. With each jiggle and bounce of her buxom butt, I felt my resistance to temptation slipping my mind, replacing it with the need to just grope, squeeze, and spank her rear for being such a tempting target. As she continues showing me her forbidden technique, I saw that the green coloring of her body shrink down lower and lower, to the point where she was presenting me with her white, plump (pure?) hindquarters. The two leaves attached to her feet suddenly wrapped around my waist, caressing me in the progress and sharing her rhythmic dance with my pelvis. It eventually became too much, and my hand began to caress and squeeze her rump, to which she squealed and moaned in delight, "Flooooor~. ~Geeeessss~."

My trance broke when I felt an area on my pants tighten greatly. I looked down, and to my horror, saw that my excitement reached all the way down to my groin, which was downright erect and trapped in my pants, begging for release from its blue prison from my pants. Florges, too occupied with entrancing me, failed to notice the tent in my pants, giving my mind enough time to come back to its senses.

At this point, I was screaming internally, damning myself for being allowed to be seduced by my friend like this. Could we even call each other friends now, after going so far as to arouse me with her assets? No, she wants to become something else, something that I feared of having since I started my teen years.

Florges eventually takes note of the bump in my pants and giggles at my situation once again. She turns around, sparing me from her mesmerizing show of her rear. She approaches me and places her hands in my cheeks, surprisingly without much force. She looks at me as is apparently…blushing? Yeah, her cheeks have a small tint of pink on them for some odd reason. Additionally, her flowers are giving off that same smell from before, which is causing my pants to tighten around my groin once again. She then looks at me endearingly, expecting something from my part to do.

As a man, I have little options. You have a pokemon that just gave you a lap dance, decided to break the border of friendship, and I have a really tight tent in my pants from all the arousal she had just caused. As such, I felt it necessary to take responsibility the only way I know how.

I did a quick spin to disorient her and sprinted towards the forest.

It felt like a fight or flight response, my sudden switch to primal fear. If I were to have stayed a second later, I could've been doing something that I would regret later on. For now, all I knew is that I had to get out of there. I had to get away, as far as possible. Trainer School no longer mattered nor did skipping a class, as I continued to run into the forest. Unfortunately, I should've looked back, or at least listened to where I was running, as the last thing I took note of was a sudden giggle during my escape.

* * *

By the time I stopped running it has reached dusk, and the forest has stayed silent, void of the activity and sound pokemon and people, no one but me. I was resting on a tree, massaging my legs that now feel like lead after such a hard sprint. As I recover, I reorganized my thoughts, trying to figure out how it came to this, why she is doing this, and what should I do now.

First, I have to figure out where it all went wrong. Was it when I returned her to her pokeball before she could touch me below my pants? No, that can't be it. Could it be back when she first evolved into Florges and I smelled the bouquet around her head? Impossible. It appears too irrelevant. As I continue to ponder, I found myself walking to and from tree to tree. I looked back at the time when she was a Floette, wondering if I did anything out of the ordinary to her. Still, I couldn't find anything wrong with what I did, aside from surprising her and helped her make the garden in front of the school, where I saw the shiny stone for the first time. That thought then made me recall lecture my teacher did about evolutionary stones, what they look like, their effects, their benefits, and consequences.

Actually, come to think of it, the shiny stone I found looked much brighter than the shiny stone my teacher showed us during the class. And, if I recall, there was someone who pointed out (before she evolved) that she had a crush on me. Counting all those simple pranks, those awkward moments of skinship groping, and even her sultry look added up to one thing, to my horror.

She was in love with me, which means-

Before I could come up with the conclusion, I wandered into an unusual grassy patch in the forest, with some of its pollen floating in the air, emitting a small light around the field. I took a blade of grass from the ground to look into it a bit more. Suddenly, memories of trainer battles rush into my head. I know I've seen this grass before, because this isn't an ordinary field.

This is the grassy terrain that my Florges would make at the start of battle. Which means that she's nearby, and I'm in her sight. When I came to this realization, I noticed a familiar bouquet of orange flowers rise from the terrain, turning towards me, and showing me that sultry look once again. It's her!

I shifted into my running posture and was about to make my way back into the forest, but then two roots surfaced from the terrain and held onto one of my feet as I started, forcing me into falling on my chest. I know this move, Grass Knot, I believe. How did she learn this move by herself, especially when she's not supposed to learn the move on her own?

As I attempted to get back up, more roots sprouted from the ground and constricted my wrists and knees, effectively immobilizing and pinning me to the grass. I lifted my head forward to get a better look at my assailant, only for it to suddenly be pushed back by an un-seeable force. Florges then enters my eyesight, and I noticed that her eyes are glowing an ominously bright blue color. Is this another move that she managed to learn while fully evolved? How is this possible!?

As I continued to struggle in vain, I heard her giggle at my incompetence of my situation, this one sounding more childish than before. She approaches me, swaying her hips from side to side, floating to me to close the gap between us. Two vines can be seen slowing rising out of her bouquet, doing an unusual dance of their own. She then stops and looks at me, with her smile on her face and the vines swaying around. One of the vines stretched towards my face and caressed it, almost as if it was examining me. As it continues its check on me, I talked to her in vain to let me go.

"Florges…please…let me go. All I wanted was for us to remain friends. That's what I was trying to talk to you about before the…uh…kiss…" I feel myself stammering even thinking about what she did after that, but I found enough courage (and possibly fear) in myself to continue. "I know that this, along with your previous actions, aren't merely pranks anymore, and I've fully understand that you wanted me more than a friend, but I do not want to cross that path. I want to treasure-"

One of the vines interrupted me by slapping my left cheek.

I recoiled in pain, and my Florges waves a finger in the air, showing a "tch tch tch" gesture towards me. Something tells me that even though she's smiling, she wasn't happy about the whole run-away-solution I came up with during our alone time, nor was she willing to listen to my reasoning any further. Another vine reached for my shirt, and ripped it open along with my pants, leaving me wearing nothing more than my underwear and shoes. I flinched at my sudden change in nudity, as Florges floats down towards my legs, placing her hands directly on my groin and stimulating it like how she originally planned from before. It felt quite weird, having your crotch handled by someone other than yourself, but the tempo of her handling was enough to get my dick rock hard, begging for release from my underwear. Her hands then shifted into my waistband, and almost teasingly, pulls them off slowly and carefully, with enough tension for my dick to flop out of the underwear, presenting its six inches self towards her.

I tried to cover myself from the complete feeling of change of temperature, but my arms were still pinned to the ground. However, I at least had enough power to move my head, so I leaned it forward, only to see her lower her green colors shrink to reveal white skin, revealing not only her token large rear, but as well as what appears to be the start of her "legs," hiding a glistening sight of her clit in between them. Instantaneously, I turned my head away from it, repeating "No…No…Nonononononoono!" until a vine slapped my right cheek, stopping the motion of my head, as she begins to align her slit with my dick. I attempt to look away in shame of what is about to happen, but then a vine forcibly aligned my head to look at her, as I saw my dick touching the entrance to her vagina.

Surprisingly, the look on her face changed into that of deep thinking, almost considering if she really wanted to do this. Although it has been only a few seconds, the tension feels like it has been several hours. Eventually, she actually lifted herself off of me, and her vines appeared to retract, as well. I was just about to thank her greatly for listening to me, only for her to sit on my face during my showing of gratitude, giving me a mouthful of her vagina.

I closed my mouth in an attempt to avoid tasting her pink vulva, but it was too late, and I clamped her entire slit into my mouth. With that I tasted her juices for the first time, and I was reminded of the scent of her bouquet, warm and sweet, but far more arousing. I lost myself within it, and buried my tongue within her depths, emitting more giggles out of her. God, I feel like a little stupid bee, stuck with a simple duty of extracting nectar from the plant, and yet I can't control myself. All I knew is that I wanted to taste more of her, even if she was my friend.

While I was eating her out, I felt something rough grab onto my dick. She lifts herself off of me, only to reveal that one of her vines were coiling around my dick, stimulating it using the typical jerk-off method. Still unable to escape from the knots around my arms and legs, I could only clench my teeth and do my best to hold in my moans, to which even I have limited control due to the vine job my Florges was giving me.

Her vines suddenly retracted without warning, giving my penis a bit of friction burn along with leaving it standing in the air, in all of its rock-hard glory. It was getting harder for me to think; all I could mutter were inaudible groans and incomprehensible noises.

And then I felt her …no… SAW IT, positioning herself onto my penis, preparing to feast on my forbidden fruit. Making sure that I do not turn away, she holds my head up to look towards her and my dick, all with that smile on her face. The two leaves around the end of her tail wrap around my waist, and pulls herself towards my waist, quickly enveloping my dick in one slam, and a scream of pleasure escaping both of our mouths.

Holy SHIT was it warm. It was like putting your cold feet into a tub of warm water after being outside in a snowstorm for hours. That tingling sensation that envelops them, are now massaging my dick with great heat. For a moment, I almost feared that it would melt from the sheer pressure of the heat. Come to think of it, the tightness of her vagina is practically constricting my penis as well. If it were not for my sanity I would have easily lost myself within the pleasure filled folds of her. "T-T-TTIGHT! TOO TIGHT!" were the only words to escape my mouth before I exhausted myself from struggling.

After a few moments of grinding on me to get fully adjusted to it, she starts up again, repeating her slam onto my body. Eventually it becomes more of a rhythmic bounce, as my dick becomes teasingly exposed to the elements of her warm insides and the "cool" outside of the forest. With all of this going on, I was left speechless upon realizing that I lost my first time to a pokemon-no, to someone who I considered a "friend," someone who I would never expect to hurt me.

My body suddenly jerked forward, as she suddenly picks up her pace without warning. As she increases the strength of her bounce, her fluids started to drip rapidly, covering my crotch and even reaching my pelvis. Her giggles remain constant, however, never ceasing, almost taunting me at what I have let her do to me.

Something felt wrong inside of me as she continued to have her way with me. It feels like my dick is about to burst, even with all the pleasure this is giving me. It's almost like I am getting an overdose of a good thing and now I was about to explode being overfed by it. With my last will intact, I pleaded for her to stop in fear that I was about to burst.

And she only giggled and slammed HARD onto my dick. Her walls suddenly clamped hard as I ejaculated my first load inside of her. Being unfamiliar with doing this, my hips bucked upward several times, releasing whatever pressure built up from her teasing and of our (one-sided) fucking. After the 10th jerk, my pelvis finally stops, and I finally wheeze heavily in relief that it was over, or so I thought.

Deciding that she was not finished with me yet, Florges took some flowers from her bouquet, and presented them towards my nose. One whiff suddenly makes me come back to my senses, as its scent was intoxicating at this point. Using what little strength I have gained from the scent, I once again tried to talk to her.

"Florges…you won. You…got what you wanted…from me, right? Can you at leas-"

I was interrupted when she crammed those flowers into my mouth, which dissolved quickly, almost like a breath strip, giving me a taste of something that resembles citrus, but at the same time, it doesn't. Before I could complain, my groin suddenly became very hot and my penis becomes rock hard once again. To my horror, I then discovered that I was still inside her all along, and she smirks. Based on her breathing, I knew that I would be in for a long night.

I don't remember how many times I came inside of her after that. All I know is that after the first time, she followed a pattern of giggles and laughter, which repeated for what felt like eons. Whenever she came for the last time, her sultry look breaks into that of pure ecstasy. Her eyes rolled up to the top of her eyelashes, her mouth was wide open, making an unusual "0" shape, accompanied by her tongue, which was lolling out in the process. She then collapses onto me, probably exhausted from having sex for such a long time.

However, by the time that happened, I was already long gone in my own world. The intoxicating smell of her and the flowers, the taste of her mouth and of her insides, the pain of her vine whips, all of them are engraved onto my body. I could feel it, myself finally fading into the darkness that is of blacking out. With this, at least, I'll be able to take a break from her.

…

When I finally regained consciousness in sunrise, I found myself to be a complete mess. My clothes were nowhere to be found, I reeked of sweat and sex, and it feels like my body feels so much like lead that it feels like gravity wants me to collapse onto the ground once again. However, at least I was finally freed from Florges's grass knots, although markings could be seen from where the knots have held me.

Speaking of which, where did she go? I contemplated to looking around, but at the risk of being detected without clothes on, I laid low on a nearby bush, content to just listen for anything out of the ordinary. As I try to keep an eye open for her, I attempt to plan on what I should do, now that I just lost my virginity to her and she's likely to try the same thing again to me.

"What…do I do now? Knowing the people around me, no one will believe that a pokemon could possibly molest and rape their trainer. That type of thing is too taboo, even for breeding teachers. Should I just release her and hope to never see her again. No, that would mean that as a wild pokemon, she would go all out on me and I would likely have…THAT…happen to me again for eternity."

As I plan on what to do now, I suddenly began to pick up whispers from all directions. "Wow…Way…Huh…Him…It…" Shocked, I looked around to see if here was anyone nearby. However, there was no person or pokemon in my sight to be found, only the flowers that surrounded the grassy terrain that Florges created. As I got out of the bush to search for the source of the whispers, I pick up more and more, and learn that the whispers are speaking almost in sync with one another.

I eventually picked up a louder whisper and walked towards the direction it came from. However, it only led me to a lone orange flower. Curious, I bent down to its height to get a closer look at it. Flowers like these rarely grow on their own, so I was wondering how it got there.

"BEHIND YOU."

The voice surprised me and made me roll back onto the ground. Without any regret, I can confirm that it came from the flower itself. As I was about to question my sanity for hearing flowers talk, I was then embraced by a familiar pair of white arms. I turn my head around and to my horror, there she was, smiling at me and pretending as if nothing had happened at all. Unlike before, though, she was genuinely smiling rather than attempting to seduce me. Still, all I could do was stand there, paralyzed by the fact that she's trying to still act like nothing is going on, even after she had her way with me.

The voices are getting louder; it is almost as if they were right next to me. In order to experiment, I reciprocated her hug and intentionally placed my ear close to her bouquet. For a moment, I only heard rustling, and then…

"RUN."

I took a quick step back in response, surprising her in return. It looked like she was not aware on why I suddenly took a step back. However, not only have I confirmed that her bouquet was talking to me, I also saw the reason why it told me to "RUN." There it was, a vine sticking out of her wreath, ready to ensnare me once again.

There's no way in hell I want that to happen to me again, even if it felt amazing. With surprisingly quick reflexes, I took out my nest ball and threw it towards her, making her go back into the ball while only saying in a confused tone "Flor!?" Afterwards, I picked it up and ran the other direction, not daring to look back at the site where the incident happened. As I began to run, another orange flower whispered to my direction.

"LEARN."

Why am I able to hear the voice of these flowers all of a sudden? One does not simply see flowers talk to you without any warning or signals, unless…

My memory flashes back to the flowers that my Florges force fed me to make me hard again. Is it possible that the flowers I digested gave me the ability to listen to the voice of flowers? Or is it that I am finally going mad from what I just went through. At this point, it no longer mattered. What I do know is that the flowers are talking to me and so far, appear to be helping me. Still, I am unable to comprehend what the flower meant by "learn."

No matter, what I do need to do now is to figure out how to revert my Florges back to her original behavior, and in order to do that, I'll need help, more than I can get from a bunch of talking flowers.

But who will I go to in my time of need, now that even my only friend is using me?


End file.
